Infidelity
by Batoussai's Apprentice
Summary: Infidelity is the sweetest sin. Explore this side of our most loved and most hated Rurouni Kenshin charcters as they explore such an enticing, blissfull, painful and dark side of relationships. MULTIPLE COUPLES with MULTIPLE ENDINGS. Character options cha
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a sucky AP US History grade and a broken heart..

**Infidelity**

Misao sighed against warm skin as she thought about her husband. It was raining outside, the droplets pelting against the window as the darkness outside threatened to destroy any peace or happiness. Misao, however, was at ease and slid out of the bed, careful not to wake the dozing man beside her. Slipping on her silky, soft pink house robe, she walked out of the bedroom and into the front room of the apartment. Her cup of tea sat still on the coffee table in front of the couch as it had been left in their haste.

The rain was coming down in torrents. "Damn." She muttered in deep distress and frustration. Placing the cold mug into the microwave, she turned to face the empty, darkened room and crossed her arms across her chest, as if protecting her heart. If she could make it home in this weather, it would be an absolute miracle, especially if she could get there before a certain somebody…

The microwave stopped suddenly; the power went off. Any lights that had cast a few shadows across the apartment cut out abruptly and Misao grabbed her now warmed mug and walked into the living room, folding her legs underneath her on the couch. The darkness hadn't mattered anyway; she knew that apartment as if she had grown up in it.

_Gods, what in the hell am I doing here?_

She thought she could escape him, what a naive, innocent thought for something so sinful, something that had no bearing on her conscience. It was innocent at first, but that innocence was soon abandoned, for the scorching need to possess and brand as her own. He wasn't hers, this she knew. But her selfish nature, her willingness to throw herself onto him with every intention of leaving at five o'clock kept her from ever staying away too long.

It wasn't need, at first desire. It was as if he had grabbed a hold of her soul and she his; what they held between them now…it was pure need. Nothing anyone could ever tell her about her actions would stop her from what she was doing. It was too hard, simply too much to bear.

And her husband loved her; gods he loved her so much. She wondered if the same fire she felt for _him_ he felt for her. It was impossible; her husband was incapable of such emotions. His nature was completely different form hers. His emotions didn't smolder him like they did her, didn't consume his entire being or leave him lying awake at night, staring at the ceiling with tears leaking from his eyes.

Did he need her like she needed _him_? Misao doubted it. It was probably improbable and definitely impossible. Misao stared into the tea she had barely touched. She had tried to stop it, tried to stop this infidelity, everything her entire being fought against, everything except her heart. It was her fate, her cruel destiny to sit and contemplate her feelings over such a person, one that others would consider a devil. Nobody would ever understand. Hell, Misao didn't even understand anything that was happening. It was all sheer confusion, ludicrous all at once yet so wonderful, so marvelous that she would never be able to deny him.

Fingering her wedding ring, she sobbed softly and took the damn thing off, flinging it across the room. "Your husband would not appreciate this." A deep voice said through the darkness.

Misao saw something glisten through the shadows, moving upwards steadily. She stayed silent as nearly silent footsteps approached her. "He doesn't need it."

The man raised his eyebrow in surprise. "It is almost five o'clock." He sat down next to her.

"And I don't care." Misao stood, gazing down at the early invisible man before her. "I can't back to that house. I'm staying here. With you, my home. I need you, Aoshi. It's too much. If I leave, then I'll never come back…but if I leave there, I will never go back."

Aoshi stayed silent. "You aren't being fair to him."

"He has never been fair to me. Asking me to do so much for someone whom I could never love nor need. No; Soujiro and I…we were never the way you and I are. I hesitated to marry him, but I told him should I never come home, to not search for me. I despise him now, my dislike for him is comforting to me, and my mind will not be changed. I cannot even _feign_ happiness with him anymore."

"He loves you."

"Do you not, as well? My guilt….he knows. He knows that I won't come home one day; he suspected it soon. And he promised. If he cannot claim my soul, then I am not his. I gave him five years; you've managed to claim it in less than two months and hold it tightly in your grasp for a year." She was frightened at her sudden decision as she stood before Aoshi, trembling slightly.

"Do you believe in this infidelity?" Aoshi asked coldly, even as he pulled her closer to him, trapping her body within his arms.

"I believe this infidelity. I love this infidelity."

* * *

Yeah…I wrote this in like ten minutes. You guys should be able to tell since it is kind of bad. Doesn't mean I shouldn't get reviews. Please, tell me what you think of it. I'm thinking of writing a whole 'Infidelity' series, with different couples, but of course it will be five thousand times better than this one… 


	2. Only One I Ever Loved

Disclaimer: I have no rights in regards to any characters (other than originals) used in this fiction.

Thank you all so very much for reviewing this fic (I am DEEPLY honored by ! I know a lot of you were confused about the plot of the first ficlet, so I'll try to explain it as best I can and understand it myself.

The last line 'I love this infidelity'; that is supposed to mean that yes, she DOES love Aoshi. He's like her little secret…her lie that she hides from the rest of the world. I guess you could call that personification of the infidelity into Aoshi…

I don't think Aoshi was trying so much to make Misao _guilty_ as he was trying to make sure she would be happy. See, the theme of this ficlet is that Misao is married to Soujiro, a very rich business man, but is having an affair with the struggling artist type of guy: Aoshi. The number one priority of most people in love is to make sure their other half is happy. Aoshi is simply trying to make sure that Misao would be happy with him, giving up all those things (big house, money, expensive clorthing, etc…). But we all know Misao is deeper than THAT.

Um…somebody asked why Misao was contemplating any of this in the first place. That's easy. She was guilty, and she had to make sure she was doing the right thing for herself. She needed to make sure was prepared for the type of life altering thing she was about to do.

OKAY! Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the next ficlet, shall we? This one will be painful for me to write, but… Oh and if you have anymore questions, you can leave them ina review or email them to me. I'd be more than happy to answer questions!

* * *

Kenshin clutched the steering wheel tightly, almost to the point of his knuckles turning white. The red light seemed to stretch on forever, annoying him amidst his anticipation. He smirked slightly at his behaviour. _I am behaving like a sex-obsessed teenage boy._ But he couldn't help it; everything about her was so intoxicating. Her skin, her smell, her taste. Desire for her drove his body wild with excitement for that woman. _Gods what have I done?_

"_What did you tell your girlfriend?" Her sultry voice purred over the phone in his office._

_Kenshin smirked, already pulled into her web. "I told her I was going to be working late and then going for drinks after work."_

"_Good. That means I can have you all to myself ALL… NIGHT… LONG." Kenshin shuddered in longing and rushed out of his office._

Kenshin turned off the ignition and looked at himself for a few moments in his reareview mirror before stepping out of his car and heading to the elevator of the parking garage.

* * *

Kaoru frowned at the vase of _nearly_ fresh lilacs. "I just got these two days ago." She was usually great with plants (much better than with food), but for some reason, this batch of lilacs seemed hell-bent on dying. Over the past few days, it had been wilting and withering away slowly, as if mimicking her heart.

Her eyes fell to the floor as she threw the flowers out and placed the vase carefully in the sink, not even bothering to wash it. Nothing seemed right anymore but she could not place her finger on exactly what had caused the uneasy unrest that had been lingering in her home for the past two months. "Kenshin. It must be Kenshin." She sighed and raked her hands through her hair, let down from its usual ponytail.

Somehow, all the bliss suddenly started to fade away. There was hardly any passion in their love-making. Kaoru wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, but it seemed as though Kenshin had lost any and all interest in her; his kisses didn't send that electric tingle up her spine as they did a few months before. It was as if he put no feeling into anything he did for her. His touches, though still soft and gentle, did not hold the same love they used to.

Kaoru sighed sadly and gathered stray clothing in their bedroom, placing it into a basket and left their apartment- hers and _KENSHINS_- to the laundry room.

* * *

She opened the door and welcomed him inside with a slow, sexy smile. Kenshin placed his keys on the counter near the door and shut the door behind him, securely locking it. Tomoe approached him, clad in nothing but a white wife-beater and pair of shorts. She draped her arms across his shoulders and leaned close to his ear, tickling the shell with her tongue (AN: EW EW EW! I am in SO MUCH PAIN RIGHT NOW!). "Hello, Kenshin…" The way she left his name hanging in the air… "How was your day?"

She leaned over and brushed her lips with his, causing Kenshin's heart to flutter and skip a beat at once. Kenshin chose to answer with actions rather than words. Leaning in, he kissed her hard and long. Pulling away, he was satisfied at seeing his lover's swollen, red lips.

* * *

Kaoru touched her lips softly as she waited silently in the elevator to get to the basement. They felt so cold. Kenshin used to tell her how soft they were, just before he stole them for a deep, breathless kiss.

* * *

Tomoe smiled up at him after such a breathless kiss. Kenshin kissed them again, this time softer and gentler before his lips fell to her throat as his hand moved to grasp her wrists. Tomoe's eyes fluttered closed as she threw her head back to allow him better access to her neck. Moaning softly only encouraged him as they began to back up, to the couch.

* * *

Kaoru picked up the basket and walked into the laundry room, sighing heavily. "Ah, Kaoru-san! I'm moving out and selling my couch! Would you and Himura-san like to buy it?" A young lady named Tae who lived on the floor above Kaoru smiled at Kaoru as she exited the laundryroom.

Kaoru smiled back and shook her head. "I don't think so, Tae-san. It's really Kenshin's couch. I'm not sure if he would like to get rid of it or not. I'll ask him about it, though." Tae nodded in understanding.

_There are too many memories on that couch…_

* * *

Tomoe and Kenshin clumsily toppled over the side of the sofa and Tomoe laughed loudly. Kenshin climbed right back on top of her and began making quick work of her t-shirt. Her hands, meanwhile, worked at the buttons on his shirt. Straddling her, he pulled upp and pulled the shirt off, throwing it off across the room.

Gazing up at Kenshin bare-chested, Tomoe grinned. "I love you…"

_

* * *

He knows I love him, right? Gods, I love him so much. Kaoru thought in fear as she loaded the washing machine. Coming to a pair of Kenshin's jeans, Kaoru rolled her eyes and began digging around in its pockets. The last time she hadn't checked his pockets, she'd ended up washing (and effectively breaking) an expensive watch and he had to scour the entire country of Japan to find a new one. Kaoru wasn't surprised when her fingers closed around something and pulled it out._

Not sparing it a first glance, Kaoru was about to toss it away when the name 'Kenshin' printed neatly on the front caught her eye. It was really the pink and red hearts drawn all around his name that caught her attention. Hastily dumping the rest of the clothes into the washing machine, she slammed the lid down and sat down in a nearby chair, clutching the note tightly in her fist, she took a deep breath and opened the folded paper, smoothing out its creases.

* * *

Kenshin sighed; he was in bliss, an absolute heaven and wondered if it was a sin to feel so good. His skin on her skin…their contact. And the infernos hadn't receded…if anything, their touches had simply increased the need to be together. Her scent… her taste. Everything about her was simply intoxicating and Kenshin felt as though he was addicted to her. If so, it was an addiction he never wanted to cure…_

* * *

My Dearest Kenshin,_

_I have never felt this way about anyone before. It's as though I NEED you by my side; like I can't go on without the knowledge that you'll soon come to see me. You're like a drug, Kenshin. You are so sweet and loving and I would do anything to experience those feelings again. Everything about you entices me…you elicit my passions and my love from the depths of my soul. Your scent and touch drive me to sheer madness and nothing can cure it but you. Simply you. All I want for the rest of my life is to be with you…to feel loved and happy as no one else has ever been able to make me. I love you, Kenshin and I will be forever yours._

_-Tomoe_

Kaoru hadn't realized when the tears began to fall, burning a trail into her face, one of which would never heal nor be forgotten. Tearing the letter into the tiniest bits, she bit back a sob and clenched her eyes tight, hoping with all her being that none of what she had just read was real, that this Tomoe person didn't even exist and that Kenshin was there to console her and tell her it was alright and that none of it was true.

_But he isn't here. He's at work. Or with friends. Or with _her. Kaoru thought dismally, realizing that their relationship over the past two months had all been a lie. She stared at her hands which were folding and unfolding themselves tightly in her lap and let a single tear slip from under her closed lids before wiping them away and composing herself.

_Get a grip, Kaoru. You should have known that he would break your heart. But he was so sweet and kind and loving caring and…sincere. Yes, well, as father said, nobody is ever good enough for his little girl, no matter how wonderful they may seem. Or maybe…I'm not good enough for anybody else. At least not for Kenshin…_ Kaoru's heart stabbed painfully as she thought that. She sighed tiredly and stood to her feet, moving towards the doorway.

"But he was the only one I've ever loved." She whispered to herself before going back upstairs to pack her belongings.

* * *

Kenshin and Tomoe lay naked and sated under a blanket. Placing a stray kiss on her collarbone, Kenshin's mind began to wander to the other woman in his life for the first time all day, the one who was sitting at home, waiting for him to return. _Kaoru…_ No guilt came attached with her name, though.

A new thought entered his mind as he fell into a restless sleep. "She might've been the only one I've loved."

* * *

GODS! This ficlet put me through pain writing it. Though it's good stuff (all juxtaposition and stuff) it's very OOC for all of them I'd say (at least even just a little bit), but it fits in with the context of the time and my whole idea. I like it, even though I am not so fond of the pairing and the activities taking part against poor Kaoru, but it's good stuff and I would love a review from you great people! 


	3. Cask of Amontillado

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters in this ficlet, nor the title, which is probably copyrighted to Edgar Allan Poe.

Hey guys…ever read the 'Cask of Amontillado'? Teehee…..

**Cask of Amontillado**

* * *

Kaoru glanced at her watch hurriedly, and frowned at the time. It was already seven o'clock and Enishi had yet to arrive back at their home for her special dinner. Kaoru measured the correct amount of chicken broth and poured it all into her stew of ingredients simmering on the stove. She shook her head and laughed cruelly. "I bet I know where he is," she said aloud with a cruel lint, then lifted her wooden cooking spoon to her lips. Tasting the liquid, Kaoru screwed her face up and thought to identify what was missing.

"Mistress, Enishi-san called from his car; he will home within a matter of ten minutes." The housemaid entered the kitchen and delivered the message. "Also, madam, I brought up the bottle of Amontillado you requested."

Kaoru took the bottle gratefully. "Thank you, Yuki!" Hurriedly making a plate for the woman, she smiled. "Yukishiro-san and I will not require your services anymore tonight. You may eat this, and then do whatever you like."

The maid voiced her thanks and then disappeared out of the kitchen once again; Kaoru heard no more of her that evening. Kaoru turned back to her simmering stew and began to prepare both her and her husband's plates. Gently dribbling the sauce over her own meat, Kaoru looked at it and smirked in complete satisfaction. "Perfect." Setting that plate on her side of the table, she waltzed back into the kitchen and glared at Enishi's plate. "Damn you, Enishi, always requesting such special dishes." She twisted her mouth into an unpleasant frown and open the bottle of Amontillado, Enishi's favorite Italian drink, and poured a considerable amount into what was left of the stew.

Kaoru began to stir the pan and its contents, an uncharacteristic smile tugging at her lips. Her smile widened when she heard a car roll into the driveway. Kaoru quickly finished his plate, pouring his special mix onto his steak. "Hello, Kaoru."

Kaoru turned to her husband with her trademark sunny smile. "Hi husband!" she leaned over and gave a quick peck on the lips before picking up his plate and walking into the dining room, well aware that Enishi would follow her. "You're right on time."

Enishi grinned as his wife set the steaming plate of food in front of him. "Kaoru, the things you do for me…"

Kaoru snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, right?"

Enishi chuckled. "I had such a tiring day at the office." Enishi took a bite of his steak and his face seemed to melt in happiness. "God, I needed that, Kao."

"Your welcome," she replied, digging into her dish with gusto. "So, what happened at the office today?"

Enishi looked across the table and sighed. "What didn't happen today!" he exclaimed, then took a few more bites of his steak. "My new secretary, some American intern, totally messed up my entire filing system. Then, one of my clients went into cardiac arrest while we were in the middle of contract negotiations."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a very stressful day, honey." She immediately perked up, though. "Aren't you glad, though, that you have such a wonderful wife?"

Enishi shot her a half-hearted smile, but his face suddenly seemed to close up, and he began choking. He glared across the table and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, gasping desperately for air he simply was not receiving.

Kaoru watched all of this happen with a very blank look on her face. She sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest and watched in quiet bemusement as Enishi struggled to stand from his seat. "What----wha---di…"

Kaoru brought a slender finger to her lips and shook her head. "Shhh, darling. I don't want you to strain yourself. What did I do? Absolutely nothing. Oh, and I added some Amontillado to yours because I know how much you love it."

Enishi's eyes bulged as he came closer to his wife….

"By the way…" Kaoru walked over to the sofa in the next room, and returned within seconds, something purple clutched in her fist. "I do believe your friend…oh, what's her name?"

"Ach…a…" Enishi could literally feel his throat closing up with vigor.

"Akane! Thanks for that, so you DO remember! Anyway, as I was saying; your friend Akane left these here last week," she threw the cloth onto the floor in front of him. "Somewhere between fucking you on our couch and then in our bed."

Enishi picked up the lacy pair of panties and turned tearing eyes back upwards to his wife. Kaoru's face was completely smug. She simply stared down at him, then turned sharply on her heel and walked out the room, her heels clicking sharply on the hardwood floors.

The last thing Enishi ever saw, was the dripping Amontillado he had knocked over in his struggle.

* * *

HAHA! I love that one! GO Kaoru! She may very well go to prison, but…um, just a little background on this ficlet: Kaoru is an excellent chef, Enishi is a…something…. he owns several vineyards. And as you can tell, Kaoru caught him cheating on her. Therefore, she killed him. Sorry about my Enishi bashing…I just had to do it. Believe me, though…as you can tell from my previous chapter, I will be doing a little bit of 'everyone-bashing' as not to be partial to any one character throughout the entire fic. Kenshin was nowhere to be found in this particular chapter. It was actually just Kaoru and Enishi…. and his little mistress, mentioned only by name, though. I almost made Megumi his mistress…. I am horrible, aren't I? Anyway, review so I can have a n excuse to continue writing this little series. I LOVE WRITING IT! 


	4. Nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothin...

Okay, Chapter 4, Here we go!

* * *

Sano gripped his steering wheel tightly as he came to a standstill at the stoplight. He sighed heavily and rolled his head to the side, glancing out the window. The woman in the next car seemed to turn at the same time and smiled brightly, and seductively, at him. Sano swore under his breath, but donned a smirk, turning back to the road ahead of him. "Curse these devilishly good looks of mine…" he muttered, trying to be humorous through his sadness. "They always get me in trouble," he sighed, thinking back to what had happened less than thirty minutes ago…_

* * *

Flashback_

"Where's your husband, by the way?" Sano asked as he twirled the pasta around on his fork.

"Barcelona." The woman opposite him replied as she sipped her sake. She glanced up at him through her bangs with suspicious chocolate orbs. "I will have you for the rest of the evening?"

Sano smirked. "Am I that irresistible? Yes, yes of course. The rest of the evening."

The woman stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "ALL to myself?"

Sano laughed heartily. "Yes, yes you vixen!" The woman across the table seemed unamused as he guffawed at his own nickname. "God, Meg. You sure are possessive…"

Megumi took a tentative bite of her pasta and shrugged. "Whatever. I just don't like being interrupted, Sagara." Her gaze shifted back down to her plate as she picked at it, not really desiring what was on it. _God, leave it to Sano to be so oblivious! He's such an airhead! _She glared angrily at him from across the table and he shot her a clueless look, slurping up his noodles as if he were a child. _He's so immature! For god's sake, do all twenty-five year old men act like that! _"Sano, quit that. Act as if you're mother taught you a few decent table manners!" she muttered around her glass of sake, poised to her perfectly ruby lips. _His imperfections are maddening! _

"You know you like it." He smirked and Megumi snapped her gaze up to his. _It's weird…that's what I was thinking…_

Megumi realized what had just slithered through her mind and covered her mouth, startled, to keep the words from tumbling out. Sano's smirk grew and Megumi quickly snatched her hands away, folding them in her lap. _At any rate, he's so cocky; he's got too much pride!_

However, it was hard to deny that she was attracted to him. She was three years his senior, but somehow she had managed to connect with him, in ways she couldn't with her husband.

Sano stared at Megumi across the table as she studied her hands under the table. _There is no doubt…Megumi is unlike any other woman I've met. She's not one of those superficial air-heads I keep around…_ He pushed the peas across his plate and sighed. "Different…" he breathed out.

"What?"

Sano cursed, realizing he had said something aloud. "Uh. Nothing, Meg. I was just commenting on these peas. They're uh…different."

Megumi raised an eyebrow incredulously and shook her head. "You sure are a weird one, Sagara."

"Aw, you know you love me!" he grinned, scratching behind his head. Megumi's eyes widened slightly and flew to meet his mirthful ones. A soft, scarlet blush graced her pretty features. Sano's mirth melted and he looked at her in serious curiosity. "Do you…?"

Megumi's mouth moved, but no words came out. She raked her brain for some suitable reply, something witty and smart to get them both back on their feet. "This wasn't supposed to happen…" was all she could manage to croak out.

Sano waited patiently as Megumi sat, transfixed in her own mind. "You are younger than me for goodness sake! I'm married and I have a career…and none of this was even supposed to happen!" she was talking in repetitive circles. "Sano, I….this is all wrong. It should not have been this way…."

Sano grasped her wrist with his long fingers gently before looking up into her distressed eyes. "What way?" he whispered ardently.

Megumi stared at him for the longest time. "Sano, I-"

They both jumped suddenly as his cell phone rang a pleasant little jingle that went _It's me, Kira! Pick up!_ Sano rolled his eyes at the personalized ring and answered it begrudgingly.

Megumi's eyes fell in disappointment. "No…NO….I'm busy, that's why….It doesn't matter with what…It's nothing important, Kira…I promise…I swear it on my first wife's head (Sano rolled his eyes as he said this)….Yeah, love you too." Sano turned back to Megumi only to meet livid brown eyes, and underneath it all…hurt.

"Here I was, Sanosuke Sagara, about to tell you that I love you, giving you the benefit of the doubt, and you just hurt me!" She hissed with narrowed eyes. Standing abruptly, she marched out the door, Sano hot on her heels.

"Megumi, wait!" He called.

She spun around furiously. "Why? You've got Kira, or some other tramp to keep you warm tonight!"

Sano put his hands up defensively. "It's not like that-"

"Is that all I am to you! A TRAMP!" Megumi fumbled angrily for her valet ticket as the valet eyed them wearily. "Well let me tell you something, Sagara. I have a great career, a husband who loves me, and a nice life! And you know what you've got! A different girl every night. But when you sum it all up….you've got nothing!" Tears were now streaming down her face. "You've got nothing!" she hissed, before slapping him harshly across the cheek.

_End flashback_

* * *

Sano rubbed the cheek she had slapped tenderly. "It still smarts…" he moaned sadly.

* * *

Sucky ending, ne? Oh well….I WANT REVIEWS! If you didn't like it, tell me! If you did like it, tell me! If you think I'm a crackpot, tell me! I wantn to hear from you, the readers! 


	5. Books

Disclaimer: I own nothing… SO BACK OFF ME YOU LUSTY LAWYERS!

_**Books**_

Sweet laughter echoed through his head as he drove back to his apartment through the rain. "Kaoru," he murmured the name of the woman who it belonged to. He shook his head roughly and tried to concentrate on something else…hell, anything else that would keep her OUT of his thoughts.

But she seemed insistent this day. The more he tried to block her out, the more she penetrated his thoughts and senses. Her inky black that was always thrown into its habitual ponytail; her nicely toned muscles from years of practicing kendo. Everything about her entranced him, even her dangerous temper. He chuckled slightly as he pulled into his apartment drive, looking for any signs of his girlfriend Tomoe's car. When he saw she was nowhere to b seen, he breathed out slightly from relief.

* * *

Sano glared at Kaoru as she bustled around the front room of their parent's house. "You know, the intensity of your gaze is beginning to burn a hole right through me!" she sang out as she continued to walk back and forth through the house.

"What are you talking about?" Sano snapped back irately.

Kaoru set down a box near the door and put her hands on her hips. "You've been like that since Kenshin left! What is up with you?"

"You call him 'Kenshin', now? Whatever happened to Himura-san?" Sano yelled as he set another book down near the door.

"Oh Sano, those titles are for the older generation! Besides," She waltzed into the entrance hall, cradling her Shitzu, Tofu in her arms, "He told me to call him Kenshin. He said Himura-san made him feel like he was fifty years old."

Sano sighed and decided to drop the conversation. It was obvious that his little sister didn't understand the ways of men. Kenshin was his best friend; he knew him inside and out! Nobody but Sano could see through the usual politeness to the 'deep admiration' he held for Kaoru. Sano refused to think that they could be liaison-ing behind his back, and had fallen in love already without him knowing.

Kenshin was a great guy, and at any other time, Sano wouldn't be so hesitant about letting him even come OVER while Kaoru was home visiting from law school; but Kenshin had a girlfriend, one he'd had for nearly two years. _He should be considering marrying her, not getting cozy with my sister!_

"Sano, I can't believe how overprotective you are being! You act as though Kenshin is love with me! We're just friends!" Kaoru snorted as she walked back into the foyer with another box.

"There's no such thing…" Sano muttered under his breath as he picked up a random book from on of the overweight boxes.

"What was that?" Kaoru narrowed her eyes and sat down on a step.

"I said that you should study." Sano blatantly lied and tossed the book at her.

Kaoru caught it in her lap, with a small 'OH!' and glared up at him. "This book isn't mine…" she thought allowed as she began to flip through it. The book was well-worn; highlighters of all colors had been used as well as footnotes, random pieces of paper and bookmarks. Suddenly, recognition dawned in her eyes. "Oh! Now I remember; Kenshin lent me this when I was studying to get into law school! That was nearly a year ago."

Sano simply grunted. Kaoru looked up at him and glared before continuing. "Well, I think I'll go return it to him; I'm sure he'll want it back."

"I'll take it back," Sano interrupted as he held his hand out.

"Shutup!" Kaoru shrugged into her jacket and grabbed her car keys off the table. "Kenshin's place is only about a fifteen minute drive! I'm a big girl, Sano. I don't need you to come with me and hold my hand."

Sano glared at the door as she closed it behind her. "Damned girl."

* * *

Kenshin downed his tea as he settled onto his couch, determined to get his mind off the girl if it was the last thing he did. Of course, his situation didn't improve when a soft knock sounded at his door. He opened it to find Kaoru looking up at him cutely with flushed cheeks and a bright smile. "I'm glad this is your apartment, Kenshin. The ass that is my brother wouldn't tell me what number and the mailboxes are all smudged." She rolled her eyes thinking back to the shouting match she'd had with Sano just minutes before over the phone.

"Ah, no problem, Kaoru." He moved aside so she could step into his apartment.

"Wow," she looked around in admiration. "This place is a lot nicer than mine." She clutched the book closer to her chest.

"Would you like some tea?" Kenshin followed behind her, shutting the door and watching her closely. Although he had just seen her less than forty-five minutes ago, she seemed just as majestic and beautiful then as she did now. Her hair was undone from its usual ponytail and cascaded down her back in longing rippling waves of ebony.

"Sure,"

_**Ten minutes later….**_

Kaoru had removed her jacket and shoes and was seated comfortably next to Kenshin on his couch. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she was at home with him; she had never felt more comfortable in her life and the ensuing silence was not at all tense or uncomfortable. "So, what brings you by?" Kenshin asked casually.

Kaoru opened her mouth to respond…and found that her mind had totally erased any information, save Kenshin. It was as if as soon as she saw him, her mind went blank, leaving only this goofy, tingling sensation coursing through her veins. She struggled to come up with something as not to seem like a silly infatuated idiot. _Infatuated…?_ "Er…."

"Sano found one of your books in my boxes! I came to return it." She blushed at the sudden outburst and buried her face in the steam of her tea.

Kenshin noticed her flush and reached over, lifting her chin delicately. Kaoru's flesh was immediately scorching. "Something the matter, Kaoru?"

"No…" she mumbled, entranced by his mesmerizing amethyst gaze.

Kenshin smiled friendly, whilst his mind was shouting commands to remove his hand from its current position. "Good. I wouldn't want you to become ill, that I would not."

Kaoru giggled softly at the way he spoke and her flush disappeared gradually until all that was left was a lovely glow. Kenshin did not miss it. "You're sweet. Tomoe is lucky to have you,"

Kenshin was unsure whether the comment was a friendly observation or something more… "Would you like more tea?"

Kaoru looked down at her cup and noticed that all her tea had been drained. "I'm so scatter-brained!" She laughed but shook her head all the while. "No, I think Sano is probably going out of his mind by now," they both laughed heartily.

"We should get together before you leave," Kenshin suggested boldly. "You know, before you…" he trailed off and scratched behind his head, donning an embarrassed grin.

"That would be great, Kenshin!" Kaoru had pivoted to leave when….

"Wait! I forgot…I've got a new book for you." Kaoru was slightly puzzled as she waited for him to return to the door. He soon did, clutching a green book with blue binding. "It's, um…it's not quite educational."

Kaoru gazed up at him and then looked down as she opened the book to read the title. It was printed on the first page in raised gold print. She ran her fingers across the title as she whispered its title. "_Amoré…_" She looked again at Kenshin in some slight surprise.

"Keep it for as long as you like," Kenshin smiled at her. Kaoru said nothing, but stood on her tiptoes, leaned up, and kissed him on his cheek. Backing away she slipped out the door.

"Oh, I will…"

* * *

Kaoru closed her bedroom door and dimmed the lights, yawning and stretching. She walked up to her bed, ready to collapse in it and snooze until about noon, when the book caught her eye. It was resting comfortably atop her desk, spotlighted by her lamp. She approached it slowly, a weird notion that there was something more to the book than she had first examined.

She flipped through the book but stopped suddenly. Flipping back, an entire page, written over in red ink, was in Kenshin's handwriting. She sat down so she could read under the lamplight.

_Kaoru,_

_I doubt that you'll ever receive this book…But in case you do, just know that I have had this book for months. Be assured that my feelings for you are genuine and persistent; perhaps this is why I still have it. No matter how long I have tried, I have been unable to push you out of my mind and my heart. When you come home…my feelings for you reawaken, strong than ever before. What I'm trying to say Kaoru is that I love you. With my entire heart. I don't know if when you receive this I will still be involved with Tomoe or not. You may think I am a crazy fool for falling love with my best friend's sister while I am involved with someone else, but I cannot help that I love you. You entrance me and I find it impossible to escape from the trap you have set. I do not expect you to get this book as I said, but if so, just know that you do not have to respond. You don't have to tell me that you love me too, but please follow your own heart and I will follow mine._

_-Kenshin_

* * *

Kenshin tossed his newspaper away as he rose to answer the door. Fumbling with the lock, he blinked his eyes tiredly and affirmed that he would take a nap when whoever was at the door would go away. However, when he opened the door, he was unable to speak as someone launched themselves into his arms and locked their lips with his. _Kaoru…_ he thought as he whiffed her scent of jasmine. Sinking into his feelings, he began to kiss her back happily, and decided that his nap could be put on hold.

* * *

Okay…I don't like this one either. BUT DAMNIT GIVE ME REVIEWS! 


	6. Contract Terminated

Thanks to the nifty peeps behind the webpages…..I can now track how many of you guys visit my chapters (because I bet not nearly half of you actually _read_) versus how many of you actually review. And I am not happy with these numbers. But to all you who _do_ review, THANK YOU so much because I love you all so very much!

Well, enjoy this chapter and PLEASE leave a review, even if it is to tell me that I'm a flaming idiot with no skills as a writer. Although I would appreciate it if you weren't so cruel…but you catch my drift…

Disclaimer: No rights

_**Contract Terminated**_

Kaoru stood at the gate, waving off the tall man whom had only been there just seconds before. She sighed as the breeze picked up and turned to head back into the dojo. Sitting in the kitchen, she closed her eyes tiredly. "What do you think of your father's choice?" Megumi asked quietly and set a cup of steaming tea in front of her.

"Kodu…" she murmured. "It would not be wise for me to form an opinion about him," Kaoru said dismally.

Megumi sat next to the girl and put a warm, comforting hand atop her own. "It sounds as though you already have, Kaoru-chan."

"Well, it doesn't matter!" she replied bitterly. "I will HAVE to marry him in four days, anyway." Bitter tears rolled down her cheeks and she hastened to wipe them off

"Kaoru-dono, will you please come with me?" Kenshin stuck his head into the room with pleading violet eyes. Kaoru nodded and set her tea on the table, then stood and followed him into the darkness of his room.

Kenshin had his back to her as she entered his room behind her. They stood in perfect silence for a few moments before he spoke. "I have something very important to discuss with you."

Kaoru knew from his tone what he was speaking of. "Kodu..."

Kenshin nodded. Finally he turned, and golden eyes gazed at her lovingly. He approached her slowly and wrapped her in a tight hug as her shoulders began to shake with sobs. "Don't cry...please don't cry." he whispered into her hair. After a few moments, she pulled away and gazed into his golden eyes. There was too much love in his gaze for her to fear him.

He sensed her bravery and leaned in, holding her entrancing gaze.

Kaoru watched Kenshin's slow dissension with growing anticipation and interest. His golden orbs sparked slightly and when their lips touched, Kaoru immediately moaned at the sensation. His lips were soft and gentle, caressing hers lovingly as they relished in their first kiss together. He was patient as his mouth molded with hers; it amazed her that he was so gentle yet so passionate and loving. Her lips parted slowly, and Kenshin's tongue entered her mouth, stroking hers and beckoning it into a fiery duel as their kiss grew more heated by the second. Kaoru moaned at the feeling, pulling him closer all the while. But Kenshin pulled back, causing Kaoru to whimper slightly at the loss of warmth.

He walked past her; Kaoru's eyes clouded over and misted up, thinking he was about to leave after sharing such a sweet kiss. Instead, Kenshin shut her shoji with a snap, locked it and was in front of her once more in an instant. "You're not going to leave me?"

Kenshin chuckled as his golden eyes darkened slowly to the color of honey. "I love you too much to leave you,"

Kaoru's breath caught when he caught her lips in another kiss, this one more demanding, lustful and arousing. She responded ardently and allowed his tongue to dart into the moist cavern that was her mouth, their tongues dueling in a much more passionate, erotic dance.

Kenshin's hands were poised at her nape, hovering there before they began to wander. Ever so softly, his fingers brushed across her collarbone, pushing aside the collar of her sleeping yukata slightly. Kaoru broke the kiss because of the need for air; Kenshin's lips wandered to her ear, where his tongue traced the shell.

The feeling of his hands on her collarbone and the warmth of his breath on the side of her face was sending Kaoru's senses into overdrive. His teeth nipped her earlobe gently before he took it into his mouth and began to lave it with his tongue gently. Kaoru let out a small purr and Kenshin smirked. "You like that, koneko…?"

Shallow, labored breathing was his only response. Kenshin enjoyed what he was doing to her; her pleasure gave him pleasure and he could tease his love all night long. However, Kenshin had other things in mind for that particular evening. Kenshin began to move his hands downwards onto her shoulders as his mouth found the place his hands had previously been. "Your taste intoxicates me…" he murmured against her neck. Kaoru moaned helplessly at the torture he was causing to her senses.

Kenshin's hands were on the move again, adjusting the yukata lower even more to reveal the slight curvature of her breasts. Her shoulders were exposed and the strong breeze whipped into the room, but Kaoru's skin was inflamed at she seemed to be getting hotter by the second. He could feel the heat of her flesh as his lips trailed even lower, following the trail of the collar of her yukata. "Kenshin!" she gasped as his lips caressed her sensitive skin.

His hands held her shoulders firmly and he began to massage them there to relax her muscles. His plan worked magnificently as he felt all the tension suddenly seep out of her body, leaving a limp woman, begging to be taken. Kenshin gently guided her to his futon and lay her down , all the while trailing kisses back up to her mouth. He kissed her once more before taking her lower lip between his and nibbling lightly.

Kaoru gasped slightly and arched into his body, further into his grasp as he tightened his hold on her waist. "Kaoru," he whispered roughly and kissed her eyelids, his hands roaming lower all over her body…

Kaoru sat on the porch staring up into the cloudy sky and deep in thought. "Kaoru-chan? We must go attend to some business this morning." She looked down at Kodu and then at his outstretched hand.

"No."

Kodu seemed confused and taken aback. "What do you mean 'no'? Our business must be taken care of to finalize the our marriage and consolidate all of our belongings."

Kaoru rose to her feet this time and looked down upon him as if she were a god looking down on him from heaven. "I mean no, I am not marrying you."

Kodu's eyebrows rose. "What the hell are you talking about? Your father guaranteed that you would be mine after your twentieth birthday. Our contract was binding." He replied angrily.

"My father is no longer here, and the closest to break the contract would be ME." She replied defiantly, unwilling to back down. "You are free to marry whomever you wish." She waved him off, but that only served to anger him.

"You can't do this! You should know your place, woman! I will have you!"

Kaoru's eyes and voice remained cold. "I just did. Contract terminated."

Kodu breathed heavily as he struggled to control his temper. "No matter. You aren't worth anything. You are nothing but a forgotten samurai's cheap whore-" Kaoru turned quickly and smashed him with her bokken, sending him several feet away and unconscious.

"Now that is where you are wrong," she replied and wiped the imaginary dirt from her hands. "I am worth more than you'll ever be able to afford. I have a man who loves me and will forever and always."

Is there something about the human psyche that doesn't allow people to be satisfied with anything they ever do…or is it just me? Anywayz, it doesn't matter what I think of this, you guys are the reviewers! There may seem to be some missing spots, but if you have questions, leave them in a review and I'll answer them when I get a chance to.


	7. Generally Untitled

Hey, wasabi? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanx for all the reviews and encouragement and all that jazz. I disclaim characters, and the movie from which I borrowed the idea for this chapter from.

Part 1 (of a generally untitled chapter)

* * *

Sano and Megumi walked into their apartment despondently. "Somehow, I have a feeling we'll be moving very soon." Megumi muttered bitterly and trudged into the kitchen, attempting to salvage anything that might lift her spirits, even if only momentarily.

Sano said nothing, just stood in the front room of their tiny apartment dumbly, trying to grapple the bitter reality and direness of their situation. He slumped onto the couch and raked his hand through his hair, sighing heavily. His entire body felt numb from the shock of what had just occurred less than an hour ago. He looked up from the floor when he heard Megumi shout something in the kitchen, and that's when he noticed it. A red number one flashed on and off on their answering machine.

* * *

_Going to the casino was just about the dumbest thing we could! _Megumi rustled around the kitchen, looking for a big spoon to dive into her carton of ice-cream with. Tears blurred her vision as she stopped and leaned against the counter and folded her arms across her chest in frustration and anger. _It's one thing to be a broke, single med student, but to be married! _Megumi sniffled as she remembered how her life had taken a path straight downhill (what seemed to be a 90 degree angle).

They'd met the second year of Megumi's term in medical school, and instantly there was an attraction. It hadn't been that of the good kind, though, and they truly thought they would hate each other until one of them died. Four months later (and much to everybody's surprise as well as their own), Sano and Megumi stood in front of a judge, repeating the words 'I do'. Times had been hard from then on. Money was extremely tight, and although she worked two jobs and Sano worked as long as he could at the police station, money was a real issue; Megumi always needed to buy new school supplies, and all of Sano's salary went to paying what little of her tuition that he could. He even tried to work two jobs, so that they could afford to eat more than chicken noodle soup; that failed miserably, he worked nonstop and barely saw Megumi for two months.

But in all the things they'd done, tonight they'd made the stupidest decision of their life. Make a long story short, the casino was now in possession of Megumi's paychecks. Sano's had already gone to her tuition, and the rent was due within the next three days. "UGH! Why in the _hell_ did I let Sano talk me into this BULLSHIT!" she yelled in frustration, not caring if he heard her, if the whole world heard her. Megumi grabbe the closest thing within reach (her carton of icecream), and hurled it against the opposite wall.

Her eyes widened as she immediately recognized her stupidity. One, the opposite wall was only about three feet across from her. Two, the top of the carton bounced off and the ice-cream was partially melted. Thus, Megumi looked down to find strawberry ice-cream all over her shirt. "Damnit," she muttered, and snatched the dishcloth from the adjacent sink.

"Megumi!" Sano interrupted her vulgar train of thought. She stomped into the living room and stood with her arms crossed across her chest. He looked at her questioningly, but shutup as he saw the expression on her face. "Meg, you've got to listen to this!"

He pressed the button on the machine. "Hello, my name is Takeda Kanyruu and I could not help but notice you, Sagara Sanosuke in the casino this evening. Even more noticeable was your beautiful wife. I couldn't ignore your obvious misfortune at the tables tonight, and I am quite sure that your entire lives were riding on them. Such a pity. However, I have a proposition for you, Sagara-san. I will pay you _one million dollars_, if you will let me have one night with your exquisite wife."

_To be continued…..

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil aren't, I? Well review about whether or not you think she should sleep with him!_


End file.
